The Walking Trek
by bearskevin81
Summary: A Romulan Warbird under the command of the Liberated Borg One of Five is caught in a rift in Space-Time and transported into the Walking Dead universe. Will they survive?...read to find out. My first story in quite awhile. Enjoy, and please leave a review and tell me what I can do to make it better.


Sometime in Late 2410, The Hur'q threat in the Gamma Quadrant has been neutralized, and the _R.R.W. ch'Rihan_ , a T'liss Class Romulan Warbird under the command of Commander 1 of 5, is patrolling the Sol System, in place of the _U.S.S. Pharoah_ , which was in drydock for emergency repairs to the starboard warp nacelle.

* * *

"All seems normal, Commander, nothing unusual on scanners so far." says Uhlan Oeinak, droning in his usual, monotonous voice, receiving only a nod from One in acknowledgement. Lieutenant j.g. J.W. Honeycutt III, a liason from Starfleet, speaks up from the helm station "Entering Sector Sixty-three dash two-nine. Right where that auxiliary station used to be before-" he is cut off by One "Before Species 8472 attacked, and killed anyone else I cared about?..I'm aware.." she says, a hint of despair in her voice, which is noticed by most on the bridge. Subcommander Dhael, her First Officer, speaks up "Commander, are you al-" she too is cut off by One, who is now rising out of her chair. "I'm fine..you have the bridge."

One walks into her ready room, and sits behind her desk, and stares at a holo image of her family, the same people who she killed to prevent their assimilation by the Borg when it seemed inevitable that they were going to be assimilated by a group of Borg drones, who were gunned down by Romulan Republic commandos seconds later. "You killed them for _nothing_ , your sisters, they had their lives ahead of them, sure, you thought you were protecting them from the horrors of assimilation, preventing them from being used for the Collective's interests, from going through what you did during your time in the Collective, but for _nothing_ , you bitch." says a voice in her head. She tries to shut her conscience out, but after a few minutes, and goes into a rage. She slams her fist into the mirror mounted next to her desk, punching a hole straight through both the mirror and the paneling connecting it to the wall.

* * *

After a few minutes, she calms down, and collapses onto the bed behind her desk, and loses track of how long she's been in there. "One, there's been a development, we need you back out here." Commander Dhael's voice crackles through her desk comms speaker. She sighs, not wanting to get out of bed, she gets back up, and walks back out onto the bridge. She immediately notices a rift on the viewscreen. "What is it?" One asks. "Dunno," Liviana, her Chief Science Officer, replies "but scans suggest that it rift in space-time." Suddenly, anyone who isn't seated is thrown off their feet as the _ch'Rihan_ is pulled into the rift. "COMMS, GET A SIGNAL OUT FOR HELP, NOW!" One yells. "Can't, nothing's working." Replies Daise Jaiehthe. "Helm, EMERGENCY REVERSE!" One yells, with Lieutenant Honeycutt replying that they're working, but aren't doing anything. The _ch'Rihan_ is pulled into the rift, which closes immediately after consuming the small vessel, which is launched straight at the Earth, but of a different time and universe. "We're losing containment on our core, ejecting now.. Core ejected, new one ready for insertion..wait..we're entering the atmosphere, preparing for emergency landing." Honeycutt says. One gets on shipwide comms "All hands, Brace for impact!" she says just as the starboard warp nacelle and the port wing starts spewing flame. Luckily for them and the rest of the 250-man crew, the ship's structural integrity holds up as it slams through a semi-literal metric shitload of trees. Anyone who isn't holding onto something is launched down halls or pressed against the walls.

"Is everyone okay?" Lieutenant Honeycutt asks. An Uhlan was launched from her console in the back into the aux. science console when the ship crashed, and it'it's painfully obvious that she's dead. "She was only 17..she didn't need to be onboard for this patrol.." says One, who is visibly upset by this girl's death. "Multiple reports of casualties, from all decks..sickbay's full..Commander, there are multiple biosigns approaching, they don't seem to be armed, they...they're all _DEAD_ , sir, they're attacking the ship, trying to get inside!" "I'm going out there..Honeycutt, you're with me..let's go get some weapons from the armory." One says. One selects a Mk. XV Plasma Piercing Beam Rifle and a Mk. XV Plasma Repeater Pistol as a Sidearm, as well as her family's honor sword, which she holds in high regard, while Honeycutt selects a Mk. XV Plasma Long Range Assault Minigun and a Standard Issue Plasma Split Beam Pistol. "You..ah..compensating for something there, Lieutenant?" One asks, sarcastically. Honeycutt gives her a stern look "...no...uh...nevermind..I don't wanna talk about it.." he responds. "If we can get past these things..we look for help, alright?" One asks, her red scanner beam piercing the dim lighting in the airlock. Honeycutt nods in agreement. They open the hatch, exposing them to the outside world, and start shooting at the dead, quickly finding that they aren't dying unless from a headshot. "Try aiming higher, and on a higher power setting, Honeycutt." One says, turning to find out that Honeycutt has been bitten.

* * *

Sensing that he's royally screwed, he sets his pistol to overload, and chucks it into the herd, and walks into a different group of walkers, overloading his minigun and sacrificing himself to take out two large groups of walkers. One runs to the hatch and yells not to open the hatch for anyone who isn't her or a member of this crew, before shutting the hatch and running off. After running for several minutes, she falls down a ravine and dislocates her left ankle and fractures her left calf. She winces, feeling pain, for onceonce, snapping her ankle back into place. She climbs out, slashing a few walkers in the head, their heads sliding in half. She keeps running and ends up at a trail, she turns left and runs for about 50 feet, stopping near a tree, noting that there are more like it, all with some brightly-colored tape wrapped around their trunks.

She looks up and notices some large boulders suspended by some ropes, and continues down the trail, walking over a small wooden bridge, setting her sights on a school, slowly and quietly approaching. She noticed a pain in her abdomen, and looked down to notice a pretty bad gunshot wound in the lower abdomen, which was still bleeding pretty heavily. "Must've happened at the crash site..." She said to herself, realizing that they had demolished someone's campsite. She continued to approach the School, limping in a similar fashion to the walkers. She looked around to notice a group of 20 walkers following her. She decided to get closer to the School for safety. One began swinging her sword at the group, killing a few of them. One heard a shrill voice scream "Walker!" and felt an arrow hit her eyepiece, becoming jammed in between the eyepiece and her skull. She knew she was getting weaker, more susceptible to being eaten by those..things. Her arm was grabbed by a walker, just as she was about to run it into a tree and kill it, it was taken out by an arrow to the head. "Huh...so these guys have archers." She muttered to herself, dropping the body, and removing the arrow, using it as a stabby stabby stick. Some tall guy, using a ..chairleg? as a weapon, ran past her, clubbing some walkers to death. She forced the arrow through the temple of another, throwing the corpse away from her. She stumbled back, and noticed a walker sneaking up behind the guy with a chairleg-bat-thing. One silently approached, and started punching it out, her wrist implants punching through its face.

* * *

He turned around, and saw One butcher a walker like he'd never seen. Dropping the now-headless body to the ground,one surveyed the area for another to savagely beat. One noticed a skinny blonde girl with a cleaver struggling with a walker, deciding that she was too weak to continue punching shit, she aimed her wrist cannon at its head and fired a plasma bolt, which found its mark. The walkers having been finished, she felt herself snap back to reality, the pain in her gut returning, and that damn arrow pressing into her temple. She gripped her wound in pain, and collapsed to the ground, in her last moments of consciousness, she feels a pair of arms reach under her and lift her up.

* * *

 _ **A/N: This is my first story in about..for or five years now, and I have notoriously long chapters and stories. Enjoy**_


End file.
